Brother, Tell Me Why
by StorySpy
Summary: What was going through Nunnally's head when she decided to oppose the ambitions of her brother in the final episodes of Code Geass R2? Read this fanfic and find out.


Brother, Tell Me Why

by StorySpy

It was the year 2010 of the Imperial Calendar. In that year, a war broke out between Japan and the Holy Britannian Empire over the rights to the Far East island nation's underground resources. The war lasted for only a month before the Britannians defeated Japan decisively with their advanced weaponry which included their most devastating weapon, the Knightmare Frame. After that, Japan fell to the victorious Britannians that then saw fit to strip the defeated country of its freedom, its rights, and even its name. Area 11. The formerly proud country was rechristened with a mere number and its people were conquered by the war's winners.

That was the world that you saw. A world of misery, suffering, loss on all sides. This was a world that was the creation of Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor, our father. A world that I had wished to change. But now...but now...everything's worse than before. And it's all because of you, Lelouch.

Oh, Lelouch! What could you be thinking? You've killed our father, stole his throne, and took over the empire. You've even convinced Suzaku to help you. And yet, that was nothing compared to what you've done as Zero. Why, Lelouch? Why would you do this? What has made you think that you would be doing the right thing by committing these crimes? That is what I want to know.

Why won't you give me an answer, Lelouch. You were my brother, my caretaker, and my friend to whom I can tell everything. Why won't you extend that courtesy to me?

What about Suzaku? He was our friend. Ever since the death of my mother, we were like family. The three of us were like siblings that were always there for each other. How did you turn him to your side?

How did you change so much? Was it because of our mother's death? Could our father's treatment of us be the cause? Was the war the reason? I don't know. What I do know is that you're not the big brother I grew up with.

Before all this, you were a caring, compassionate person. But then, after our mother's murder, after our father turned us into diplomatic tools, after our father declared war on the very country that he had banished us to, you started to change and I never even knew it until now. Despite the fact that I'm blind, I can see the true reality of the situation.

I never thought or believed that you would be capable of these actions that you've taken, but I know the truth. I know what you've done. I know everything.

I know now that you were really Zero all along. I know that you were the leader of the Black Knights. I know that you have Geass, a power that has allowed you to bend the wills of others to serve your own, and frankly, I would like to say that I'm not happy about the actions that you have taken against everyone.

First, you murdered our brother Clovis when you began your dark mission. Then you took a bunch of terrorists and turned them into an army bred for a war that you have seen fit to bring upon everyone. Then, you killed Euphie right after you turned her into a murderer with that awful Geass power of yours. Then, you ruined my plan to reestablish the SAZ. And ultimately, you've ruined all of my attempts to help Japan with that horrid Geass power of yours.

By the way, I haven't forgotten about Suzaku. Somehow, you've found a way to drawn him into this insanity, convinced him to lie to me, and drove him to kill so many people. You made him into a murderer. Finally, you drove him to fire the warhead and kill millions. All I can say is that I'm absolutely unhappy with what you two have done to everyone.

And now, look at where we now stand. Our father is dead. Tokyo is in ruins. The Empire is now under your control. Our family is broken. Many are dead if not enslaved with many more to follow. All of this is on your head. All this trouble is your doing.

I now realize, big brother, that I will never get back these old innocent days when we were happy. I've learned that I'll never retrieve these tranquil times where we never needed to worry about all this violence and war. I've discovered that I'll never reclaim those happy, untroubled, peaceful moments where none of us ever had to deal with the drama that has brought ruin to our family.

Big brother, you know what? I've learned something that is really important. It's pointless for me to wish for a gentler world when the only was to have it is to make one. That is precisely why I have made my decision. I have made my choice.

I have decided to oppose you and your Britannia. I now seek to put an end to your reign of terror. I hereby desire to bring a stop to your evil. And if that means killing people...if it means hurting the innocent...if it means destroying you...then so be it. I only hope that in the end, my dear big brother, you, Suzaku, and the entire world will forgive me for what I am apparently destined to do.


End file.
